Rain
by Komorebi-chan
Summary: All she could do was watch as the rain poured down and there was no light to stop it.
1. Rain

Kagome, being born to a life of destiny and fate, had always believed in both those things. The classroom stank of sweat and cosmetics, but it didn't deter Kagome in finding true love. The blue hair, cat-like manner and predatory gaze of one Ikuto Tsukiyomi made her feel so young and girly. As if, at only fifteen, those two years of heartache never happened. Yes, this was love…right? Kagome was smart, but when it came to these things, she had no clue at all.

* * *

><p>"Class, we have a new student," smiled the teacher. Everyone grumbled quietly, clapping under the teacher's warning glare. Kagome walked in happily, bouncing on each step.<p>

"Hello! My name is Kagome. I love practically everything! My strongest point would probably be archery," Kagome said shyly. The teacher gave her an encouraging grin and assigned her a seat next to Ikuto. _Fate!_ She hurriedly ran over to the seat.

"Hi. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Kagome looked up, blushing and hoping he couldn't see her face aflame. She knew that, of course. She had seen his records lying on the principal's table and thought it couldn't hurt to have a peek. She wouldn't tell him that; no need to think of her as some sort of stalker.

"Hello," she nodded.

"You're really pretty. Your black hair frames your beautiful face," Ikuto said twisting a strand of her hair and whispering sweetly in her ear. Kagome blushed more till she was as red as a tomato. People around them rolled their eyes. Ikuto may be nice, but he was such a flirt. Kagome didn't take any notice, she was busy.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, right?" Kagome asked him.

He looked at her in surprise, "How did you know?"

Kagome fidgeted, "I-I sa-saw th-the lun-lunch ladi-ladies talki-talking about maki-making a cake fo-f-for you," she lied.

"Liar," he smiled, "But I'll forgive you."

Kagome smiled back; good they were friends.

_Now I need to buy him a present._

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled in happiness. She had found the perfect present! It was a beautiful necklace, with sapphires and emeralds. It had cost a whole year worth of her savings, but it was worth it. She knew he was going to like it. She walked a few metres and heard voices. A girl's and a boy's, a couple.<p>

"I said I didn't want to see you again!"

"Aww, miss me?"

"No!"

"Love you too."

Kagome knew that voice, but couldn't quite place it. Overcome by curiosity, she went to look at the fighting couple. What she saw made her stomach turn unpleasantly.

* * *

><p>She watched, trembling, as Ikuto Tsukiyomi licked a pink-haired girl's ear. The girl was small and young. Or maybe she just looked liked that. Ikuto wasn't a paedophile. She dropped the present so delicately wrapped. Like raindrops, she fell onto the moist ground. The rain poured, mourning the girl's loss. She hated the rain, as it was heartbreaks middle name. It brought gloom, despair and darkness. In a way, Ikuto was darkness. She was light. Perfect match. He would love her when it's raining, and she'll love him when it's not. Yet, she remembered what a villager in the feudal era had said:<p>

"Everyone has a soul mate. However, there is a reason why people fight, argue and leave each other. Others just feel like they haven't met 'the one', but they just don't care. Lots of people aren't with their soul mates, Kagome."

Kagome's lip trembled, remembering another time.

_Flashback:_

"_I love you!" sobbed Kagome._

"_I know," said Inuyasha calmly._

"_I want you!"_

"_I know."_

"_I need you!"_

"_I know."_

"_We can be together forever!"_

"_I know," said Inuyasha, "But the thing is, __**I don't want to be with you**__."_

"_What?" whispered Kagome._

"_You heard me."_

"_Bu-but we're soul mates."_

"_Soul mates?" scoffed Inuyasha, "There is no such thing!"_

"_Yes there is."_

"_Not true!" said Inuyasha, then he leaned down, "If it was true, though. Kikyo would've been my soul mate."_

_At that moment, Kagome's already fragile heart, shattered into little pieces._

_End flashback_

So all Kagome could do was watch as the rain poured down without any light to stop it.

* * *

><p>Ikuto heard a rustle and turned from his fun to find a delicately wrapped present. He looked at the label and his eyes widened.<p>

_For me?_

The necklace that he found looked so expensive. He looked around to see who had dropped it. There was no one at all. Shrugging, he went back to teasing Amu, not knowing how much pain he was causing.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Kagome," whispered Ikuto. Yoru snuggled up to him and at that moment Yoru could've sworn Ikuto blushed.<p>

"Must be the light," whispered Yoru. There was no way that Ikuto had fallen for someone.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up, bleary eyed.<p>

"Who knocks at this time of day," she grumbled.

"Look, I've had a really upsetting-" Kagome started. She blinked at the people in front her.

"You're all here. You're all real!" sobbed Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Another oneshot. The next chapter of Tainted Light is soon up, just so you know. If you want, you can continue this story. However, like before, you have to actually continue it. Just tell me first :). So Ikuto actually knows that Kagome gave him that present, and was that a blush? Who are those people that are on Kagome's doorstep. If no one continues this I might make another oneshot following after this story, but that would probably be after Tainted Light. Please review, and though I would like a nice comment or two, please give some constructive critism to help me improve my stories.<strong>

**Have a nice day,**

**Tenshi 'Gome ;)**

**P.S Do something nice for someone. Who knows? One simple good deed could brighten someones day. Give them some sunshine to stop the rain.**


	2. Merry Christmas

Her fingers trembled slightly as she closed the door behind them. A shaky smile was placed on her pale face. Kagome held onto the door as if it was her life on the line. Not from fear, from happiness, but Kagome felt so shocked. They were here, excluding the humans. Shippo bounced on his two feet, he looked young still, but he would never be her baby anymore. He was too mature. Sesshomaru was there, proud as always, with a sort of relaxed look on his features (she was glad Jaken wasn't here anymore, he was too annoying in her case). Inuyasha, hard-headed as always, but he had an embarrassed look on his face and couldn't seem to reach her eyes.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Gosh, you've gained a few kilos," she groaned. He smiled sheepishly.

"We really need to catch up mama, we could go to that café down the road, tab's on me," he started to ramble.

"Uh, yeah, sure…"

"And then we could go to the park and have ice-cream. Oh! And watch that movie I've been wanting-" Shippo was cut short by Sesshomaru's icy glare. Kagome gave him a grateful look.

"Miko, we have much to talk about."

"I know, Sesshomaru, but may I ask one question?" Everyone in the room gave her a questioning glance.

"What happened to the others?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Well wench, Kohaku and Rin lived happily ever after. Ha, you should have seen bro's face! Totosai died a few years ago alongside his bull-thing. Kouga and his pack are doing business in America. Kirara went off happily with this other cat and is nowhere to be found. Lastly, Sango and Miroku died but let's just saying they have a lot of descendents. Yeah, I don't know how he persuaded her but, yeah…"

For the first time today, Kagome let out a giggle.

* * *

><p>Ikuto frowned; Kagome had been ignoring him the whole day. It was fun watching her get flustered in front of him. He grinned when he saw her staring sadly at the ground.<p>

"Ka-go-me!" he whispered in her ear. She jumped and a deep blush covered her face.

"Wh-what are you doing here, JERK," she cried.

Ikuto smirked, "Now, now that wasn't very nice was it, princess?"

Kagome scoffed, "Yeah, like you're a saint too."

Ikuto feigned innocence, "Whatever do you mean?" Kagome gave him a pointed look.

Ikuto leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Oh, and thanks for the present." He gave an exaggerated bow and a quick kiss on the cheek before going his own way. Kagome's eyes were wide in surprise. Her face grew red, redder, even redder. She screamed in delight.

Ikuto chuckled.

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed happily, it was Christmas soon! She needed to buy Ikuto another present. She didn't know what to get him, but no matter what he wanted she would definitely get it for him.<p>

"So, Ikuto, what would you want for Christmas?" she practiced those lines on her way to school.

"Hmm, all I want is you," Ikuto said behind her, smirking. Kagome screamed in surprise.

"I nearly died Ikuto!" she scolded half-heartedly. He dismissed that easily with a wave of his hand.

"So, there, there's my answer."

Once again, Kagome's face was the colour of a very ripe strawberry.

* * *

><p>Ikuto woke up yawning loudly. Christmas, he remembered, today's Christmas. The doorbell rang and he could here a muffled voice.<p>

"Stupid Shippo, this is soo embarrassing."

He opened the door. Kagome stood there in a cute Santa outfit, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Me-merry Ch-Christmas, Ikuto!"

For once, Kagome got revenge, it was his turn to turn red.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled gaily as she walked away from Ikuto's house. She forgot that after the rain there was a rainbow. She didn't care who that pink-haired girl was. Ikuto liked her, HER, that kiss told it all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes~ It's here. I know it is quite short, but still did you like it? Merry Christmas and thanks for your support. I know I was thinking of only a two shot, but maybe I should write another chapter that bases more on the relationship between Inuyasha and co and Kagome. This chapter based more on Ikuto and Kag, so I was thinking on basing the next one around Kagome and her friends. What has become of Inuyasha and Kagome after her heartbreak?<strong>

**Tenshi 'Gome**


End file.
